fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Elemental Magic Pretty Cure
Elemental Magic PreCure '''(エレメンタルマジックプリキュア Erementaru Majikku Purikyua) (in English Dub: '''Glitter Force: Elemental Magic) is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by KhimberlyKurosawa and the seventeenth installment in Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure franchise. It will premiere in February 2, 2020 succeeding Star Twinkle Precure in its initial timeslot. The main motifs in the season are the elements, mythies, fairies, and elves, and the series based on the MMO game called, Jumpstart: Magic and Mythies. Sypnosis Long ago, in a magical realm called Terra were the elves, mages, and Mythies within this world. Queen Willow and their followers must protect the Tree of Wisdom but suddenly an evil king named, Lucifer with his henchmen, Eclipse, Silhouette, Shade, and Dark wants to destroy the whole world. But the elder guardians named Helen, Celosia, and Sirene with their fairies to protect too but the dark energy they'll suck them to the Human World to defeating them, A 13-year old girl named Hana Fujimoto who loves flowers and grass and also she has a friend named Ayumi who loves breezy wind outside the town, suddenly she saw some strange 3 girls falling from the sky, it was the three elves but Hana saw the girls with pointy ears and antennas and she saw the fairies/mascots too. Suddenly the 5 girls saw the shadow figures, it was the henchmen of King Lucifer to sucked the dark magic and Hana rushes away. The fairies summon the pixie dust to have a Terra PrePact and the Element Stone to transform into a powerful Pretty Cures to save Terra and a Mother Earth. Pretty Cures * Hana Fujimoto/Cure Serenity (藤本花/キュアセレニティ) (Mary/Glitter Nature '''in English dub)- a 13-year old girl who works in her bakery and she loves flowers and grass and she has a younger brother named Raichi, her alter ego is '''Cure Serenity '''who represents the element of earth. She voiced as Aki Toyosaki (JP) * '''Ayumi Fujikama/Cure Breeze (藤上あゆみ/キュアブリーズ) (Sally/Glitter Windy in English dub)- she's the friend of Hana and she loves fashion, makeup, and fresh air, her alter ego is Cure Breeze '''who represents the element of air. She voiced as Arisa Komiya (JP) * '''Helen Akashi/Cure Lumiere (明石ヘレン/キュアルミエール) (Lumina/Glitter Dazzle '''in English dub) an elf who lives in the magical world (Terra) and she likes bread, dessert, magic, and sunshine, her alter ego is '''Cure Lumiere who represents the element of light. She voiced as Miyuki Sawashiro (JP) * Celosia Akagi/Cure Blaze (赤城セロシア/ キュアブレイズ) (Adena/Glitter Flame '''in English dub)- an elf who likes spicy ramen, hot cocoa, and heat, her alter ego is '''Cure Blaze who represents the element of fire. She voiced as Megu Sakuragawa (JP) * Sirene Koizumi/Cure Ocean (小泉イレン/キュアオーシャン) (Coral/Glitter Sea '''in English dub) an elf who likes seashells, science, sea, and her friends, her alter ego is '''Cure Ocean who represents the element of water. She voiced as Haruka Tomatsu (JP) * Silhouette/Lilith Takahashi/Cure Stoneheart (シルエット/高橋リリス/キュアストーンハート) (Raven/Glitter Steel '''in English dub)- an elf who summons a Zakenabe from her wand. In episode 21, she defeated by the Cures, she became '''Cure Stoneheart '''who represents the element of metal, in episode 49, she stays in Terra with her friends with them. She voiced as Niizuma Seiko (JP) '''Mascots * Berry (ベリー) a rabbit-like fairy that she able to fly. She ends her sentences with ~bibi, but she turn into human with a Swamp Slime and her alter ego is Cure Berry '''who represents the element of neutral. She voiced as Aoi Yuki (JP) * '''Dewdrop (デュードロップ)- Berry's older brother and he has a tasks in his journal while the girls are busy. He ends his sentences with ~desu. He voiced as Yuki Kaida * Ivy (アイビー)- a blooming fairy who likes farming and she's the only the keeper of the Element Stones. She voiced as Sora Tokui (JP) * Rosie (ローシー)- the sister of Ivy and the helping with the Cures and she summons the pixie dust to have a Terra PrePact and the Element Stone. Terra * Queen Willow (クィーンウィロー)- She's the prophet of the Tree of Wisdom but with special abilities to the Pretty Cures and she claimed the three elves as Pretty Cures too. She voiced as Atsuko Tanaka (JP) * Elisha (エリシャ)- is one of the elder guardians of the Tree of Wisdom by watching the Pretty Cures in the Human World. She voiced as Yoshiko Sakakibara (JP). * Jacob Dark Hollows * King Lucifer * Zabenake (ザベナケ)- is the one of the main monsters in this series * Shade- '''is the one of the commanders of the Dark Hollows with absolute dark magic, in the epidode 49, he reveals his name as Hayanari Ebihara and now he's the boyfriend of Lilith. * '''Eclipse * Items * Terra PrePact (テラプレパクト)'- '''is a compact-like device used by Serenity, Lumiere, Blaze, Ocean, and Stoneheart. * '''Element Stone ('エレメントストーン)'- '''a magical colorful stone that restores Terra, it includes Mythies and Cute Element symbols. * '''Hollow Charge Wand ('ホロウチャージワンド)- a weapon used in attacks and final attacks * Wisdom Spade Wand (ウィズダムスペードワンド) a weapon used in attacks and final attacks * Sorciére Enchanted Diary (ソーサラーエンチャントダイアリー) a device used by the Cures to insert a Charming Fairy/Mythie Stone and a Grand Alexandrite Stone. Movies * Pretty Cure All Stars Movie: The Forever Magic (Max Heart, Splash Star, Yes 5 Go Go, Fresh, Heartcatch, Suite, Smile, Dokidoki, Happiness Charge, Go! Princess, Mahou Tsukai, Kirakira, HUGtto, and Star Twinkle) * Elemental Magic Precure Movie: Search of the Miracle Heart Stone Category:Fan Series Category:Elements Themed Series